Failed Experiment
by bookworm-from-oz
Summary: AU, AH. What is Alice wasn't the popular one for a change? All she wanted to do was fit in and be accepted, but she came out with a lot more than she bargained for. Slight Alice/Jasper one-shot.


Hi, this is my first fanfic, and I know it's short, but please don't be too harsh about that. I would appreciate it if you could give me any constructive criticism, but not just going on about how bad it is, without telling me why you think that. Please review...

**Failed Experiment**

Alice glanced at herself one last time in the mirror. She had just spent the last two hours doing her hair and makeup as best she knew how. She was wearing a brand-new dress, the most expensive she had ever owned. She wished that she could miraculously grow another fifteen centimetres, but she thought that she looked more attractive than she ever had before.

Being invited to Rosalie's party was a huge opportunity for her. It was her chance to be noticed and accepted by her peers, for a change. She was always thought to be the crazy one, who no-one really wanted to associate with. Being invited to the queen bee's party was a chance for her to change all that. It was well known that being invited to one of Rosalie's parties could get you an automatic 'in' with the popular crowd, but you only got one chance, and the parties would make or break your reputation. It was also a chance to get Rosalie's dreamy brother, Edward, to notice her. Alice had admired Edward from afar for as long as she could remember, but he was a popular star soccer player, he would never take a second glance at her.

Appraising herself in the mirror, she resolved that tonight, all that would change. She would no longer be known as the school crazy, she would be a run-of-the-mill teenager, not afraid to let herself go and party. Ignoring the small voice in her head that told her that maybe this wasn't such a smart idea, she hopped in her car and drove off to Rosalie's party before she could change her mind.

When she got there, she got a few funny looks, and people whispered, some of them wondering who she was, others, why she was there, but Alice put all that behind her. She had decided that she was now going to be a slightly sophisticated high school celebrity, and show everyone that she could be normal, like them. She ignored the fact that Rosalie's parents weren't home, and that the drinks being offered to her definitely weren't soft drinks, and took them, throwing them down as it they were water.

Within three hours, Alice was starting to feel slightly dizzy, and nauseous. She quickly ran up to the bathroom, and studied herself in the mirror there, she looked nothing like the attractive, friendly girl she did when she left her house. Tears formed in her eyes as she realised how much she had let herself go, and so quickly left all her values behind, just in the attempt to be notice, and well liked. This thought sobered her up quickly, and she rushed out of the house, being laughed at by all her classmates, with tears trickling down her cheeks.

...

The next day at school, she got her wish, in a way, from the previous night. Everyone noticed her, but it was only to point at her and laugh with their friends, whispering about her behind their hands, and smirking. By the end of the day they all knew about what had happened the night before, and she got a lot of disdainful, arrogant looks, mixed in with a few pitiful ones. One stood out to her more than all the other though, it was a look of understanding, and acceptance. Out of the thousand or so students in her school, he was the only one to talk to her, and if she thought back he was the only one who ever took any interest in her.

Jasper was a quiet, studious boy, very serious, but also very handsome. He had recently moved from England, and didn't fit in with the popular crowd because he liked his space, and privacy, but with his looks would have probably been accepted with them if he had really wanted to be. He spent most of his time in the library, or reading war and historical books, but had always been sensitive to the emotions of people around him, and quick to offer a re-assuring smile if he felt someone needed one.

Jasper and Alice became quick friends, living off in their own world, where nothing anyone said to or about them could touch them, unaffected by their cruel words. Jasper was there for Alice whenever she needed him, just as she was there for him.

All she ever wanted was to be noticed...

...And, in the end, she was noticed by the person who would become the only one that mattered to her.


End file.
